User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 15: Psychotic Rampage, Kazarina's Plan
Psychotic Rampage, Kazarina's Plan In the Streets Moria: (walking fast) Keep up, Corbin. I don't want you getting lost. Corbin: Ok. Moria: I hope Kai and Sierra were able to escape, those guards are idiots, but they are tough. Corbin: Mommy, why are you talking to yourself? Moria: Mommy is just a little scared, dear. Corbin: Mommy, y u scared? Moria: ... just keep moving, baby. Grand Stadium Corridor Moria: Ok, we can stay here for a while. Corbin: (sits in Moria's lap) Announcer: AND NOW, RAYNE IS UP AGAINST KAZARINA! I am willing to bet that he will have trouble with her. Spectra: (walking through the corridor) I thought I told him he couldn't come here. Helios: Well you're not a very persuasive person. Spectra: Touche. Moria: And whom are youm? Spectra: You don't need to know. (continues walking) Moria: hmm ... Corbin: hmm ... Moria: Sweetheart, why did you go "hmm"? Corbin: Because you did. :D On the Battle Field Kazarina: Well well well, look who it is. Rayne: I'm not here to conversate, let's get this over with. Kazarina: Fine, as you wish. Bakugan Brawl, Haos Lumagrowl Stand! Rayne: BAKUGAN BRAWL, RISE AQUOS LUMAGROWL! Lumagrowl: I'm ready to crush this insect. Kazarina: Come on, just be apart of my plan. I will not only give you riches, but I will also promise you a member of the Twelve Orders. Sid: Wait ... Jesse: Who would she get rid of? Ren, Sid, Jesse, Lena, and Mason: (stare at Zenet) Zenet: What? I think it is going to be Jesse. Rayne: The last thing I want is your filthy money, and being in any team won't get me what I want. Kazarina: Well then before I crush you, I will ask you one thing. What would you take for completing the task? Rayne: No reward can get me what I want, what I want has to be earned by myself. Kazarina: I will ask you one more time. What do you want? Rayne: What I want ... Revenge. ABILITY ACTIVATE, AQUA FINALITY! The field is covered in water Kazarina: ... hmm ... ABILITY ACTIVATE, GARM SHIELD! Aqua Finality is negated Rayne: Ability Activate, Whirlpool Walls. Both Lumagrowl's are trapped in a massive dome made of whirlpools Moria: This kid is good ... Corbin: mmhmm. Kazarina: Well ... now what ... oh yes, SPIRAL BLADE! Lumagrowl'' tackles Lumagrowl'' Rayne: Consecutive Ability Activate, Tidal Smash. The Whirlpool walls circle into Lumagrowl, trapping him and causing major damage Kazarina: Ugh, ABILITY ACTIVATE, ARCADIA SWORD! Lumagrowl is set free Rayne: And to end this, TIDAL WAVE! Lumagrowl is taken out of battle. Announcer: AND RAYNE TAKES KAZARINA WITH EASE! AMAZING! FEW PEOPLE HAVE EVER DONE THAT! THIS MEANS THAT TOMORROW HE GETS TO BRAWL OUR OWN EMPEROR BARODIUS! Rayne: (walks off the field) Kazarina: GET BACK HERE! YOU WILL NOT JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME! YOU WILL KILL MORIA, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU EVER HAD! Rayne: (stops) You already did just that. (keeps going) Moria: o_o Corbin, we need to go. Now. Corbin: But mommy Moria: No buts. We are leaving. Category:Blog posts